L5r:Article titles
The purpose of this article is to provide some rules and guidelines for naming article titles within the L5R Wiki. The following rules do not claim to be the last word on style. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does it the same way, the L5R Wiki will be easier to read and use, not to mention easier to write and edit. There are certain ways that articles should be titled, and certain styles that should be avoided in article titles. Capitalization Article titles should reflect the way they would be typed in a normal sentence. Except for proper nouns, capital letters should not be used on all words. Because of the nature of the MediaWiki software, the first letter of a title will always display as a capital, though it may be linked using either a capital or lower-case letter. Beginning all words in a title with a capital letter, however, will make it impossible to link in a normal sentence, as people are not going to type (properly, at any rate) "Rokugani religion is a form of Ancestor Worship." Clans The proper name of the clans include the word "Clan," such as Phoenix Clan and Monkey Clan. This is a proper noun, and both words should be capitalized Families Articles about families should be titled X family. Nearly all families in Rokugan are named after a certain individual, so using Isawa as the title for the page about the Isawa family, for instance, would make the page indiscernible from Isawa's personal article. The article should instead be titled Isawa family. This format should be used regardless of whether or not the founder of the family actually bore that name (as not all do). This format should be the same for all families, whether they are families of Great Clans, minor clans, ronin, vassal families, or Imperial families. Isawa family, however is not a proper noun referring to the family; it is a phrase used for disambiguation. Because of this, family should not be capitalized. Schools Articles about the various schools of Rokugan should be titled Family School, such as Isawa Shugenja or Akodo Bushi. For those families with schools but no family name, the title should be Clan School, such as Ox Bushi (though currently, all minor clans have family names and this form should not be used, there is no promise that will be a permanent situation). Ronin schools should have exactly the name they are given in whatever RPG supplement describes them. Personal names Within the world of L5R, peoples' names very frequently change. When a person's name changes, his article should be moved to the new name. Redirects should exist for all former names of the person. Thus, links to Akodo Toturi, Toturi, and Toturi I will all point to the same article: Toturi I, the character's final name (or current name, in the case of characters still living). Nicknames Linking form nicknames, such as Toturi the Black or Steel Chrysanthemum, is discouraged. Piped links (Steel Chrysanthemum) should be used instead. As this suggestion will doubtless be ignored at certain times, creating redirects for nicknames is encouraged nonetheless. Vassal families Samurai of vassal families have different names, depending on to whom they are speaking. For these samurai, their articles should be titled by their name within their clans, such as Naoko Sahijir. Redirects should be created for their names for those outside their clans, such as Utaku Sahijir. The opening sentence of the article should refer to them by their formal name, such as Utaku Sahijir of House Naoko. Plurality Article titles should generally be in the singular. If there is a question about which should be used, such as Akodo Forward Sentry or Akodo Forward Sentries, use the singular. If, however, the subject of an article is always plural, such as Three Orders or Thousand Fortunes, make the title plural. Quotation marks There are two options when considering the look of the quotation marks themselves: * Typographic “ ” ‘ ’ * Typewriter " ' As there is currently no consensus on which should be preferred, either is acceptable within articles. However, it appears that historically the majority of Wikipedia articles, and those on the internet as a whole, follow the latter style. Because of this, if quotation marks appear in an article title, please ensure that straight glyphs are used. Feel free to make a redirect using curved ones, though this is not mandatory. Non-storyline articles Special attention should be paid to the titles of non-storyline articles, such as tournament information or other metadata. When deciding on an article's title, if there is ever a conflict with another article's title, the storyline article will always take precedence. Please use the following guidelines when dealineg with these situations: * If a non-storyline article deals with the same subject as a storyline article, make the non-storyline article a subpage of the storyline article, such as Ketsuen and Ketsuen/Meta. * If a non-storyline article shares the same subject with a storyline article but would not ordinarily share the same title, the non-storyline article should still be made a subpage of the storyline article, such as Taint and Taint/Meta. * If a non-storyline article does not have an associated storyline article, no special attention should be paid to the name, such as Colorblind. * If a non-storyline article shares the same name with a storyline article but does not have th same subject and does not have an associated storyline article with the same subject, use ordinary naming and disambiguation, such as Siege and Siege (skill). Disambiguation No disambiguation pages are needed for articles created as subpages, but a link should be made in the "See also" section of the related storyline article. As noted above, use disambiguation pages for articles that have a non-associated storyline article of the same name. Pseudo-namespaces Though they have been used in the past, articles should not use a "pseudo-namespace"with their title, such as "Meta:Shadow Dragon" or "Book:Way of the Phoenix". The original intent of this naming convention was to ask for a "Meta:" namespace to be added to the wiki, but this did not happen. As such, these types of names should not be used, and every article, even metadata articles, should follow the standard naming conventions. Article Titles